when jenny attacks
by bubblisiousmax
Summary: jenny finds a surtain some1 with another surtain some1 and chaos insues warning crappy spelling and punctuation and yaoi :P mwaaaahahahaa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from my life as a teen age robot… unless they have pj-pants… i want some!

Jenny snuck behind the tree a few meters behind Brad and his date. _Aww how cute! They're holding hands. This is gonna be exultant black mail! Mwaaaahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahaha_! She thought with an evil grin.

"I had fun tonight I…" Brad blushed, "like to do it again some time."

"Yeah it was fun! How about next Friday the movies?" said his date.

_Hmm that's odd. I thought human girls didn't have a deep voice…well I better get ready for my move…mwaaaahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahaha!_

Jenny prepared to jump out with her camera. Brad closed the distance between him and his date with a sweet little good night kiss. Just when they were starting to get into it jenny attacked. Camera flash blaring and clicking noises every 100th of a second, they never stood a chance. Brad flew back and his 'girlfriend' flew into the bushes by the door. Jenny stood triumphantly above her fallen friend holding the camera up high were a heavenly light from no were shown down upon it. Jenny opened her eyes and looked down at brad. "Huh? Where's your date?" jenny asked confused.

"H-she! She's in the house already!" he said bushing something in the bushes down. "Oof!"

Jenny's eyes narrowed and smirk rose. All of the sudden jenny turns into a giant fan and blows at the bushes. The wind was so strong that it sent lots of leaves and clothes flying…clothes?

There stood Sheldon, in all his naked glory. Brad turned so red he made his oxblood shirt like an off white. "Sheldon? Where's brads date?" jenny looked around innocently.

"I am Brads date you ditz!" said Sheldon brushing himself off, only to realize he was naked. He hid behind Jenny. Jenny didn't even realize he was naked.

"your Brads date? Is that possible? But you 2 are guys!" jenny was so confused she blew a circuit and went offline. Brad and Sheldon looked afraid for their lives. Ms. Wakeman was a mega homophobe, and they thought that she had programmed jenny to hate gay people too. Sheldon looked around and began poking Jenny with a stick (some how his clothes reappeared…witch disappointed brad…).

"Well think we should go hide before she wakes up." said brad, "mind if I stay with you?"

Whelp that's it for now r&r and tell me if I need anything. And I'm open for ideas…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from my life as a teen age robot… unless they have pj-pants…w00t!

* * *

Brad and Sheldon were on the living room floor cuddling and watching the TV. They were watching 'I, Robot'. _How appropriate_, thought brad, _killer robots…_ he thought of all the things he had seen Jenny do to bad guys, and some things that were thought up by him. One involved Jenny turning into a giant spatula and a can of toilet water. _Hmm. that seems unlikely but it does seem like something she could do… _Brads thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sheldon shift on his lap. He looked down at Sheldon and remembered their first date.

FLASHBACK Hehe…

Sheldon and brad were going to the top floor of the new Super-mega-flappity-dap Mall to watch jenny take down another one of the Cluster's goons. There was a huge rumbling and then the elevator stopped.

"Huh! What's happening? Why have we stopped?" Brad asked pointlessly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Sheldon asked annoyed.

"Ye…no…maybe!" now it was brads turn to be annoyed. _Stupid smartass…_brad thought_; wow he looks kinda cute when he's annoyed._

'Well I don't know what we should do, but I think we should conserve our energy and wait for some one to come and get us" said Sheldon, "it wont take that long to notice we're missing."

Mean while, back in town square they were holding a parade that every one attended…so in other words no one was at the mall and no one would no they were missing for awhile.

Out of no where, a dramatic voice said "2 hours later…" startling the two boys.

"Gosh fiddly! It's getting really hot in here" complained Sheldon. Sheldon fanned himself for awhile then decided to take of his shirt.

"…what are you doing?" asked Brad feeling a blush creep over his face.

"Taking off my shirt? It's hot in here." said Sheldon.

The day continued with both boys barley saying a word to each other and every so often they removed article clothing. Finally they were both down to there underwear. _Its good I decided to wear underwear this morning, _thought brad trying to hide the growing bulge in his underwear. Sheldon snapped back to reality after having a nice daydream involving this same exact situation. He looked at brad, who was trying hard to avoid eye contact, and then down at him self. He had just grown aware of the teepee in his pants. Sheldon blushed really deep and turned around, hoping that brad hadn't seen him. He looked over and saw brad in the same situation. He tried to start a conversation. "How do you feel about gay people?" _oh crap. How did that slip! I hope it isn't obvious…_Sheldon awaited brads response with dread and eagerness.

* * *

MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD MY EVIL CLIFF HANGER OF FLASHBACK-IFUL DOOOOOM! R&r please, tell me what you think. And a special thanks to DEMIHUMAN123 for the idea. 


End file.
